Opening Night
by Masigla
Summary: There was only one thing she needed before it was lights and action. [SoraxKairi] [oneshot] [AU]


**Masigla says, ** Oh my god, Taylor. This fic I had to rewrite three times. The first one was just plain weird, the second didn't make sense, and it wasn't until I listened to Next Best Superstar by Melanie C that I came up with something half-assed for your super-belated birthday. I hope you like it, I think it fits you because you're the celebrity-ish person in the SDM crew, for surrre.

So all youse! Go shower Taylor ( Tohrue ) with much of your tender loving reviewing love if you aren't already! Because if you aren't you're definitely missing out on one of the best writers out there. X0 –prods- But of course don't forget about the real reason you all are here. . . so go read this. Then go fly over to her profile, or else I'll sick my err, box of Kleenex at you. Leave me alone, I have a cold. xD

* * *

**Opening Night  
**_masigla_

"Oh my god, Sora," Kairi fanned herself with her dainty fingers, looking at the reflection of Sora in the mirror of the dressing room she shared with Selphie. It was opening night of their play—and even though Kairi had the talent to go with the looks, it had been her first. She was a senior and that most definitely tipped the scale into her favor and got one of the leading roles. It was not as big as say, Juliet; Kairi was only the Nurse, but what mattered most to her was that she wasn't in the company, who had to switch from one role to another. She had her own character, and more lines than most. It was hard to memorize them and the production process had taken a toll on her grades as well as her free time, and certainly she was starting to think if it was all worth it, but all it took was reassurance from her best friend Sora.

"Come on, Kai. Pull yourself together. You're going to be great!" Reassured the jolly Sora. He flashed his goofy grin, which Kairi only saw for a split second as she closed her eyes for a moment to apply foundation.

"I can't go out there, Sora!" She wailed, "I haven't even been down there yet, but I'm sure there's a ton of people!"

"Well of course, they're all here to see you,"

"Oh, shut up." She laughed.

"Seriously. Just your friends—Me, Riku, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, minus Selphie, you, and Naminé of course because you're all in production, that's already what, eight people? Then you count in your parents, and _Selphie's_ parents and maybe even _Naminé's_ parents if they aren't too busy, _then_ we have Axel, Roxas' old friend and his girlfriend Larxene, and _their_ little posse—"

"Okay, okay, I get the point, Sora!" She rolled her eyes, "But still! Okay. Grab that script and make sure I know all my lines!"

"Fine." Sora rolled his eyes in return and grabbed the script, looking for the highlighted lines that he guessed were Kairi's, "Okay, umm. Act one, scene three. . .", he paused to adjust to the best possible _Lady Capulet_ voice his throat permitted him, "Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me."

"Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old, I bade her come. –What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid. Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Kairi said out loud. Sora smiled.

"Good job. That was perfect." He turned the page only to be shocked at the amount of highlighted lines, "How'd you guys memorize all this?"

"Oh, I don't even have that much! You should see the lines the girl playing Juliet has! I'd never be able to memorize all the stuff _she_ has!"

"Wow," he turned the page again to find more highlights, "that's really impressive. Well anyways. Err, blah blah, I have remembered me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age."

"Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour."

"She's not fourteen."

"I'll lay fourteen on my teeth, and yet, to my teen be it spoken, I have but four, she's not fourteen. How long is it now to Lammastide?"

"A fortnight and odd days."

"Okay, I think I memorized the big speech that comes after that," Kairi put on some blush. She was wearing a long, black skirt and a pale pink blouse. A white apron was hanging by the mirror. Watching her own reflection on the mirror, she saw Sora looking up from the script and watching her put on makeup. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," He suddenly closed the script and struggled before being able to put it back onto the surface, "nothing. Just wondering why you're putting on so much makeup,"

"You know it's theater, Sora." Kairi laughed, "You at least know we have to wear two times as much makeup as normal people would."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to it." He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. Kairi averted her gaze back to her own reflection when she saw the door open. Selphie came in, costume hanging over one arm, bubbling with a bottle of Starbucks in her other hand.

"Oh _god_, Sora, please tell me you weren't here while she was changing," Selphie exclaimed as she walked over to her table and set down her stuff.

"Of course not! I'm not that kind of person, you know." Sora defended, "I snuck in after she changed to help her calm down."

"I was wondering how they let you in." Selphie raised an eyebrow.

"What do I say, I have some pretty amazing stealth skills."

"Oh, just get out, will you?" Selphie laughed, "I need to change."

"Alright, then." Sora said. Turning back to Kairi, he gave her a thumbs-up sign before leaving. After shutting the door, Kairi and Selphie could hear one of the lowerclassmen scowl at him, though he was a senior, reminding him that the rule was that no one was allowed backstage.

"How cute," Selphie shifted her weight onto one leg and put her hands on her hips, "you really like him, don't you?"

"Huh," Kairi's hand nearly messed up putting her eyeliner on, which would have resulted into a disaster, "oh my god, you and your conclusions."

"Seriously, though. You'd rather have him here instead of Olette, the responsible, support person? Now that's really something,"

"I didn't really ask for him to come," Kairi said calmly, though inside she was panicking, "he just kinda. . . came."

"But you really appreciated it, right?" Selphie sat down on her stool and began undressing quickly and then putting on her costume, a black knee-length skirt and a frilly, blue blouse. Selphie was playing Lady Montague, a role which was not that much bigger than Kairi's. In fact, one would consider Kairi's role as the Nurse a bigger role.

"Yeah. I would probably be twice as nervous right now if he hadn't come in. What do I do, Selphie?"

"Hmm?" hummed the brunette as she sort out her makeup in front of her, "Do about what?"

"Sora. I think I have _those_ feeling toward him. . . And I'm pretty sure he has feelings for me too, but I don't want it to be awkward for everyone and I'm sure he feels that way too—"

"Awkward?" Selphie laughed so loud Kairi was afraid that the other cast members and crew would overhear their conversation, "It's _more_ awkward _now_ because the feelings aren't out in the open! They're all bottled up and making things so tension-riffic."

"Really?"

"Heck yes," Selphie rolled her eyes, "Everyone's like, 'oh my god, this is so awkward, why won't they just go out?' all the time, I'm surprised you guys haven't caught up to the task."

"Hey guys," Naminé knocked and peered into the door, "Just making sure all your costumes are fine. And I sense this conversation is about Sora."

"Naminé's Sora-senses tingling again?" Selphie laughed again. Naminé had the strangest crush on Sora when she first came to school, but quickly came over it and at one point was even disgusted by her infatuation. Naminé frowned at the brunette, evidently not happy at the bad joke. "Sorry."

"Our costumes are fine, Naminé. You designed them all perfectly." Kairi smiled. "And yeah, it's about Sora."

"Well, whatever it is," the blonde smiled, "I'm sure things'll turn out alright. Now I have to go check if those freshmen know what they're doing." Her head withdrew from the opening she created by opening the door, and then closed it tight.

After Selphie and Kairi finished their hair and makeup, Selphie helped Kairi with more of her lines. Selphie wasn't worried because she hardly had _any_ lines to worry about, and was thankful her character didn't appear in the final scenes. Soon the stage managers came in to give everyone the ten-minute warning. In an instant everyone almost went insane. Kairi was one of the more insane people. Selphie nearly had to slap Kairi because the auburn-haired first-time actress almost ruined her meticulously done hair with her hands that so badly wanted to pull the hair out of her head.

And soon the five-minute warning came. The stage managers hustled in and told everyone to get to their places. Selphie and Kairi bade each other a brief goodbye for they would be on opposite sides of the stage for most of the time, Selphie being a Montague and Kairi technically being a Capulet.

Kairi bit on her red-lipsticked lower lip and fumbled with her white apron in nervous habit. The girl who was playing Lady Capulet, Phoebe, came up beside her because they were entering from the same door, and noticed Kairi was extremely nervous.

"Aw," she said, "don't worry. Once you get up there, it'll all just flow out. Trust me, this is like my seventh play."

"Well, it's my first," Kairi thought, "so that wasn't much of a help. . ."

"Oh umm, what are you doing here?" she heard the girl say all of a sudden. She looked up as the lights began to dim above the audience. "You're not supposed to be here, what the hell—"

"Shh," Kairi heard the third party shush, "I kinda need to do this—"

"Sora?" Kairi whirled around and found herself standing face to face with none other than the Sora who had once already infiltrated backstage, "what are you—"

And she never finished her sentence. Her lips were silenced by Sora's sudden gesture. His lips pressed softly against hers, his eyes were closed tightly while hers were wide open. Soon he pulled away, and in the darkness even Kairi could see the pink tint that flushed across his cheeks.

"Umm." He stammered, "A kiss. For good luck."

"Sora. . ."

"Because," he finally looked her in the eye once more, "even if you mess up, Kai, you're always going to be the best star in my life."

And somehow, the kiss lingered long enough on her lips that pronounced each line so perfectly that right after the performance, Kairi ran into Sora's arms, costume on and makeup nearly melting, and performed the encore to the best thing a girl could ever get before going onstage.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

**Masigla says**, ohmagad, it just kinda. . . _ended_ there. xD Sorry about that. I have a terrible way of ending my oneshots. Mental note to self to stop doing that. But this brings back so much memories. x-x I was Lady Capulet when my school did this play and when I was typing in those lines for Lady Capulet I never had to glance at the script because I still know my lines. Oh gods, I loved being Lady Capulet. xD –emos-

Well. Now you go mosey off and review. Then go to Taylor's profile, bizzatches!


End file.
